Holes in the Floor of Heaven
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: My first ever attempt at a song fic, I just couldn't get this idea to leave me alone.


**The song used is called Holes in the Floor of Heaven by Steve Wariner. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>I was the happiest little boy you could ever meet. Tomorrow was my 8th birthday. As I sat on the floor playing with toys I noticed my momma running around with tears rolling down her face. I smiled thinking that they were for me, that she was sad that her little her boy was growing up so fast. My momma and poppa sat down and called me over both looking so sad and upset about something. This couldn't be over me growing up was it?<p>

"What's going on?" I asked looking up at my momma. My parents looked down at me, not sure how to tell me, so I figured.

"Matt your grandma has passed away." My dad told me as my momma cried into my dad's chest.

"Like my goldfish?" I asked trying to understand what was going on here.

"Yea like your goldfish." I got up from the floor, as much as I wanted to cry I couldn't do it. I had to be strong for my momma. I would be stronger for momma.

I felt bad that my grandma wasn't here to share this day with me, as much as my family wanted to be upset they all had smiles on their faces for me. I took a deep breath ready to blow candles out, I was wishing for my grandma to be here with us. My momma told me that she was watching cause there was holes in the floor of heaven. The rain started to come and I ran out into the cold rain. I looked up at the sky.

"I love you grandma and I do wish you could be here right now, but I know you are in spirit." I let the tears roll down my face mixing in with the cold rain drops that were my grandma's tears.

* * *

><p>I knew the second I laid my eyes on her that it was love at first sight. She was the type of girl who wouldn't fall for all those cheesy pick up lines. I needed something good for her. I walked over to her. Trying to calm my nervous some.<p>

"It's a nice day out, how 'bout I buy you a shake and we can get to know each other." I smiled at her, locking my brown eyes onto her soft baby blue eyes.

"I don't normally say yes to strangers but for a cutie like you I think I might just have to change that up some."

"Hello I'm Matthew Korklan." Holding my hand out.

"Hi Matt, I'm Jasmin, it's nice to meet you." She slipped her hand into my. I put my lips on her soft skin giving her a gently kiss.

"It's nice to meet you too." I smiled and order two strawberry shakes. We sat and talked the whole day away. I was truly in love with Jasmine. She was my heart and soul.

Over the next few years we were never apart. We weren't one with out the other. Finally after what felt like ever we said our vows in front of god and family. I was the luckiest man in the world. We were to spend our lifes together sitting on the porch swing watching the sunset. So I thought. In a blink of an eye she was taken from me and my little girl. How I miss her. But sitting on the swing watching rain come down. I know she can see me and our daughter cause there holes in the floor of heaven. And just as bad as I want her snuggled up to me in bed, she wants the same thing. I watch the rain drops fall knowing it's her that's watching over us. I can't help but lay under the dark sky and let the rain soak me, my tears mixing in.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that my baby girl was standing in front of me in her beautiful wedding dress, and I was about ready to walk her down the aisle.<p>

"You look just like your momma, princess."

"Daddy momma's watching over us wishin' she could be here, don't forget that." I smiled and kissed her check.

"I know princess." She slipped her arm through mine and we walked down the aisle. I gave her away letting the tears run down my face.

They walked out of the church there hands interlaced, everyone throwing rice at the happily married couple. She looked my way and her soft blue eyes caught my brown ones. She walked over taking my hand in hers giving it a gently squeeze.

"She loves us daddy, she's watching, wishing she could be here, cause there is holes in the floor of heaven. She misses us as much as we miss her. Remember that daddy"

"I love you princess" Was all I could get out. She kissed my check and walked off to join her husband. The rain started to pour down. I raised my arms and looking up at the sky letting my tears mix in with the rain.

"I love you baby. One day I'll be with you." I walked into my empty house changing from my suit into shorts, sitting on the swing watching the rain fall. It wasn't long before I was laying on the wet grass my hands behind my head smiling up at the dark sky as the rain showered down on me. Yes there was holes in the floor of heaven.

* * *

><p><em>AN: this was my first ever attempt at writing a song fic. But this song has been stuck in my head for years now ever since I heard this song years ago, and my Evan muse wouldn't leave me alone until I got this done. I'm hoping it came out as good as it was in my head. Let me know what you think of it in a review! :D_


End file.
